Feliz cumpleaños
by El feliz grupo de hambrientos
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles introductorios de los topics del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar los cumpleaños de los protagonistas de AnY. Los autores de los mismos son distintos miembros del foro especificados en cada uno de ellos.
1. El rincón de Shin-ah

_Autora:loveangel7_

* * *

 **El rincón de Shin-ah**

En las lejanías de una aldea oculta, una futura madre abrazaba su barriga con ilusión. Fue a principios del año que el bebé nació, para desgracia de la madre, con dos hermosos ojos dorados. Seiryū no era su nombre, pero así lo llamaron, el dragón azul. El tres de enero sería recordado como un día maldito y así lo creyó el que nació en esa fecha, destinado a ocultar sus hermosos ojos detrás de una máscara.

Los tres de enero siempre fueron iguales, no le permitieron olvidar la fecha, hasta que un año la conoció; cambió de nombre y lo llamaron Shin-ah.

—No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños —sonrió aquella que le había dado nombre—. Vamos a festejarlo.

Ahora tenía un lugar al que pertenecer, dónde no le daba miedo ser él mismo.

—¿Festejarlo?

—Sí, ya lo verás— volvió a sonreír.

Shin-ah no entendía cómo alguien podía festejar un tres de enero, un día tan abominable, pero quería descubrirlo. Quería vivir cada experiencia que esa persona le ofrecía, porque por ella y por sus nuevos amigos, tenía una razón para enfrentar el tres de enero, y cualquier otro día maldito, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Shin-ah (enero 2017)

Este fanfic va a estar constituido por los drabbles que sirven de introducción a los diferentes topics del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** dedicado a Akatsuki no Yona para celebrar los cumpleaños de sus protagonistas.

Los autores son varios miembros del foro, cuyo nombre vendrá especificado al final de cada drabble.

Por favor disfrutadlos y dejad vuestros reviews para los respectivos autores para que sepan vuestra opinión.

También os animamos a que os paséis a echarle un vistazo a nuestro foro, que está aquí mismo en Fanfiction, y vengáis a uniros a nuestra pequeña familia. Os aseguro que os divertiréis con nuestras actividades y aprenderéis mucho tanto del mundillo de Akatsuki no Yona como de escritura.

Los links a las actividades y los perfiles de cada autora estarán en el perfil de esta cuenta.


	2. El rostro oculto de Soo-Won

_Autora: loveangel7_

* * *

 **El rostro oculto de Soo-Won**

Fue hace ya bastante tiempo que un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules nació en el palacio para traer dicha y esperanza a su nación. El pueblo estaba contento, pues prometía ser un hombre tan o más admirable que su padre. Sería audaz, apuesto, todo un guerrero que traería honor y victoria al reino…

Bueno, a veces las expectativas no son cumplidas como se esperaba.

—Lord Soo-Won —lo llamó en busca de su atención, aunque sabía que era inútil—. ¡Lord Soo-Won!... ¡Lord Soo-Won!... ¡Deje de jugar!

—¿Eh? pero no tiene nada de malo.

Ahí estaba aquel niño hecho hombre, jugando en el trono con una expresión de inocencia inexplicablemente tierna.

—Es el colmo, todavía parece un niño… —suspiró y trató de poner una expresión más formal—. En una semana será su cumpleaños y el reino quiere festejar con usted el aniversario de su rey. Es necesario que se planifique la ceremonia según… ¡Deje de jugar!

—Deberías relajarte, General Joo-Doh —dijo sonriendo—, después de todo, el festejo de mi cumpleaños no es tan importante —Entonces su mirada se tornó seria—. Si somos honestos, esto es tan solo una distracción.

—Lo sé.

A veces las expectativas no son cumplidas como se esperaba, a veces incluso son superadas. Aunque muy observador tenía que ser el que se diera cuanta de ello y ni siquiera ése podría decir que aquel rostro de pura inocencia era solo una fachada, pues la verdadera personalidad del rey era un misterio.

Pero una cosa sí era cierta: Fue un tres de febrero que el rey de los mil rostros nació y por eso será una fecha que quedará grabada en la historia.

* * *

Soo-Won (febrero 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "El rostro oculto de Soo-Won", dedicado al actual Rey de Kouka.


	3. La aldea de Kija

_Autora:_ _Narutinachan_

* * *

 **La aldea de Kija**

El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos se encontraba meditabundo porque tenían una importante misión entre manos. Encontrar el regalo para darle a Kija en su cumpleaños que se avecinaba. Algo que a simple vista podría parecer un tema sencillo o banal, pero contra todo pronóstico les estaba resultando más complicado de lo que habían creído en un principio.

Era una suerte que el dragón blanco fuera tan crédulo y se las hubieran arreglado para mandarle a realizar una estúpidamente larga lista de tareas por su cuenta mientras los demás tenían una reunión de emergencia para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Pero aún así…

—¿Cuál podría ser el regalo perfecto? —inquirió Yona, suspirando frustrada por su falta de ideas.

—Tal vez, si pensamos en la personalidad de Kija… —sugirió Shin-ah en un susurro.

—Oh, ese es un asunto escabroso —señaló Jae-ha con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Eso por qué? —le preguntó Yun alzando una ceja curioso.

—Porque Hakuryuu puede ser extrañamente bipolar —intervino Zeno, solo aumentando la confusión del muchacho.

—Lo que nuestro anciano quiere decir es que… —comenzó Jae-ha—. Por ejemplo, Kija-kun puede poner expresión adorable y angelical cuando está feliz, pero cuando se enoja su hermoso rostro torna escalofriantemente aterrador.

—No duda en enfrentarse a un ejército enemigo, pero tiembla asustado por un pequeño insecto —añadió Hak con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es despiadado con los enemigos, pero a la vez gentil porque trata de contenerse para no herirles de gravedad —concordó Shin-ah.

—Vale, creo que ya lo he entendido —les interrumpió Yun—. Pero si seguimos así, cada vez estaremos más lejos de decidirnos por algo. Concentraos —les reprendió levemente.

Todos volvieron a cavilar durante unos minutos de silencio, hasta que de forma completamente inocente Yona sugirió:

—Tal vez podríamos pedirle opinión a su abuela. Ella le conoce desde…

—¡NO! —la interrumpieron todos al unísono, negándose tajantemente. No querían arriesgarse a recibir más drogas extrañas.

Yona se limitó a soltar una risita divertida por sus diferentes expresiones de pánico.

Al parecer esto les tomaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

Kija (marzo 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "La aldea de Kija" dedicado al noble dragón blanco.


	4. El reino de Yona

_Autora:_ _mutemuia_

* * *

 **El reino de Yona**

Yona se detuvo, al borde del camino, y contempló cómo los cerezos empezaban a llenarse de flores. Solo entonces advirtió que ya casi había pasado un año desde aquella terrible noche de su último cumpleaños. Su padre, su amado padre, ya nunca más le regalaría la primera flor de sakura del jardín de su madre. Siempre con una sonrisa, como si le regalara la más hermosa joya y no una simple flor…

Y ella, como tantas veces antes, aceptaría el presente y luego exigiría su regalo, su verdadero regalo.

Tonta… Qué tonta era en aquel entonces…

Qué triste que hiciera falta la muerte y la traición para que ella aprendiera a apreciar la belleza de un gesto de amor sincero, la sencillez y la hermosura de un regalo honesto, ofrecido con el corazón.

Una flor de sakura.

Tan solo eso les pediría a los dioses el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

—No habrá fiesta de cumpleaños —sentenció Hak. Por supuesto, las protestas no se hicieron esperar…

—¡Bestias! —exclamó Yoon, haciéndolos callar—. ¿¡Es que no se dan cuenta!?

—Es el cumpleaños de la princesa —protestó Kija—. Debemos celebrarlo como corresponde.

—No, no lo entiendes, serpiente albina… —le replicó Hak.

—No veo razón para que una chica linda no deba ser agasajada y mimada en su día especial —terció Jae-Ha.

—Es el día en que su padre murió… —declaró Hak, la voz un poco más dura de lo que pretendía—. Ese día lo perdió todo, su padre, su casa, su posición… —también a Soo-Won, aunque eso no lo dijo…—. Perdió la vida entera que una vez conoció… Si celebramos su cumpleaños, solo le traeremos dolor…

—No —intervino Zeno, y los demás se le quedaron mirando, expectantes—. Zeno no opina lo mismo. Debemos, más que nunca, recordarle a la señorita que no está sola en el mundo. Que debe celebrar la nueva vida que se ha construido con nosotros.

—Yona merece eso… —dijo Shin-Ah, y los demás volvieron la vista hacia él. Pocas eran las veces en que hablaba por propia iniciativa y siempre les causaba sorpresa—. Merece saber que es especial para nosotros —continuó el muchacho—. Sin ella, yo seguiría…, en las cuevas…

—Y yo en mi aldea siendo acosado y asaltado por esas locas desquiciadas… —agregó Kija sacudiéndose un escalofrío.

—Zeno seguiría dando vueltas sin rumbo por el mundo —añadió, con un dedo pensativo en la barbilla—. O quizás espiando a la señorita…

—Hmm… —intervino Jae-Ha—. Probablemente yo estaría en Awa, durmiendo en una cama de verdad, bebiendo un sake decente y en alegre y femenina compañía… —a nadie le extrañó el bien merecido golpetazo en la cabeza que le propinó Hak—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es verdad, lo más seguro —reconoció por fin, con un suspiro lánguido— es que me estuviera volviendo loco por seguir los caminos y sentir el viento en la cara…

—Y yo seguiría en el valle, cuidando de aquel inútil… —dijo Yoon, en esa combinación extraña de enojo y afecto tan suya, sumándose a los demás—. ¿Y tú, Bestia del Trueno?

"Yo hubiera visto con una sonrisa cómo se casaba con otro…", pensó Hak. Todos le miraban ahora a él, esperando… Porque en lo que respecta a Yona, siempre es Hak quien tiene la última palabra.

—Bueno —declaró por fin—, quizás no sea tan mala idea hacerle saber lo importante que es para cada uno de nosotros…

Más allá, en el bosque, Yona alcanzó a escuchar un escandaloso grito de alegría que hizo que las aves alzaran el vuelo y los conejos y las liebres huyeran a esconderse del alboroto. Suspiró. Y ella que quería llevarles a los muchachos algo de carne para el almuerzo… Ahora tendría que volver con las manos vacías…

* * *

Cuando Yona se despierta esa mañana, su primer pensamiento es para su padre. Un año desde que lo perdió… Un año sin su sonrisa, sin su voz…

No piensa en las sedas ni en los lujos que dejó atrás. Ni siquiera piensa en que hoy es su cumpleaños…

Eleva a los cielos una plegaria por su padre y solo entonces se pone esa máscara de ignorancia que durante tantos años perfeccionó. Porque hoy fingirá por ellos… Por esa familia, forjada por los lazos del afecto, que la vida (o quizás su destino) le ha ofrecido…

Sí, Yona hoy fingirá que no se da cuenta de los cuchicheos (mal) disimulados de Kija, Jae-Ha y Yoon… Ni de las sonrisas de Zeno, más deslumbrantes que nunca… Fingirá que no advierte que Shin-Ah, Ao y Hak la retienen y entretienen lejos del campamento durante más tiempo de lo acostumbrado…

Y finge tanto, tanto y tanto, que ese dolor, esa tristeza en su corazón, se los lleva el viento cuando regresan.

Porque las flores y los farolillos y los dulces y las buenas intenciones y las sonrisas sinceras y los gritos de alegría y los ojos llenos de amor y de cariño lo llenan todo.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yona!

Y ella llora, y ríe, y los abraza, atesorando ese momento para no olvidarlo nunca…

* * *

Yona (abril-mayo 2017)

Los siguientes drabbles, todos de la misma autora, son la introducción del topic "El reino de Yona" dedicado a nuestra valiente princesa.


	5. La zona (roja) de Jae-ha

_Autora:_ _Demonocracy_

* * *

 **La zona (roja) de Jae-ha**

Sin que nadie en la aldea de Awa sintiera el tiempo pasar tan abruptamente, la infame fecha llega.

Cuatro de mayo.

El cumpleaños de su rebelde dragón verde.

Varios piratas reformados recuerdan esa fecha con un sabor agridulce en la boca, rememorando épocas en las que a bordo de un barco –y a escondidas de su capitana– bebían la noche entera celebrando un año más de vida de su querido Jae-Ha.

—¡No tengo tantos! —Solía quejarse— Soy apenas un chiquillo…

Y había sido cierto, era terriblemente joven. Vivaz, fuerte, indomable, tremendamente adulador. Demasiado joven para llevar una carga tan grande sobre sus hombros.

Esos antiguos piratas recuerdan aquellas noches de parranda con el dragón verde tanto como esas aventuras que les habían parecido interminables, aquellas significativas muestras de compañerismo que lo caracterizaban y el enorme cariño que, sin querer, Jae-Ha había provocado en toda la tripulación.

Con todos esos meses transcurridos y desde sus nuevos y honrados puestos de trabajo, todas aquellas aventuras parecen muy lejanas.

Aun así, a muchos kilómetros de distancia del infame dragón verde, esos piratas de corazón levantan una copa hacia el cielo –ya sea de agua o de algo que pondría orgulloso a Jae-Ha– y brindan por su cumpleaños.

Porque donde quiera que esté, ese rebelde dragón verde sigue enorgulleciéndolos.

…

Ella levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, ese que aquel insensato solía cruzar con tan sólo un salto sin esfuerzo alguno, y piensa en él.

En aquel mocoso que había llegado a ella siendo sólo un niño desarreglado y se había convertido en su pirata más fiero.

En ese que con una lengua afilada de la que brotaban halagos al por mayor podía traerle una sonrisa al rostro sin siquiera intentarlo. Definitivamente, ella le había enseñado la forma correcta de cortejar a una dama… quizá demasiado bien.

Gi-Gan mira el cielo, ese por el que Jae-Ha se había esfumado tal y como lo hace el humo de su pipa. Ese, por el que espera verlo volver y caer frente a ella… al menos una vez más.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso insufrible —la capitana sonríe, satisfecha, a sabiendas de que donde quiera que Jae-Ha esté, su cumpleaños no será nada menos que feliz.

* * *

Jae-ha (junio 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "La zona (roja) de Jae-ha" dedicado a nuestro pícaro dragón verde.


	6. La tribu del dragón oscuro

_Autora:_ _loveangel7_

* * *

 **La tribu del dragón oscuro II**

Yoon prometió un banquete; Jae-ha, excelente alcohol; Kija y Shin-ah, una fiesta. Yona prometió que mañana sería especial.

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir. Todos, menos él. Los ronquidos y el sonido del río lo distrajeron, pero pronto el silencio hizo eco en su memoria. En medio de la nada, bajo un cielo estrellado, sus ojos se perdieron en el fuego. Esa calidez lo llenó de nostalgia...

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños si soy adoptado? —había preguntado siendo niño.

—Lo sé, porque soy tu abuelo.

—Deja de mentir, tú no eres…

Al ver esa expresión en la cara de su abuelo, se arrepintió. En su mente, solo alcanzó a pensar que aún era muy joven para morir.

—¡La violencia no es buena, señor Mundok! —lo retó la encargada del banquete de esa noche—. Debemos cuidar del joven maestro, muy pronto será un fuerte general.

—Eso sería una molestia —bufó Hak.

—Niño insolente, servirías al Rey y a la Princesa…

—Ni hablar —lo interrumpió, esta vez sonrojado.

De pronto, risas resonaron por los pasillos y los niños de la tribu corrieron hacia Hak. Con algunos jalando de sus ropas y otros subiéndose a su cabeza, la fiesta empezó. Ahora esas risas eran lejanas…

—¿Qué haces?

Hak se sobresaltó y Yona sonrió. Pocas veces lograba asustarlo.

—Deberías descansar, mañana será tu cumpleaños.

—Eso no lo podemos saber —susurró.

Yona no lo comprendió de inmediato. Pero luego alzó una mano hacia el pecho de Hak.

—Hay cosas que el corazón quiere festejar. Estoy segura que es lo que Mundok sintió cuando pensó en el día de tu cumpleaños. Elegimos esa fecha para decir: Gracias por estar aquí, por existir.

La mirada de la Princesa llevaba la calidez de su tribu, de su abuelo. Su corazón latió con fuerza bajo aquella mano gentil.

* * *

Hak (julio-agosto 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "La tribu del dragón oscuro II" dedicado a Hak, creado después de que el anterior "Difunto topic de Hak, muerto por fangirlismo xD" colapsara por el mismo motivo que dice su nombre en el peor. Nos dimos un buen susto.


	7. El amanecer de Zeno

_Autora:_ _Narutinachan_

* * *

 **El amanecer de Zeno**

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Zeno apartó la mirada de la comida que estaba cocinando para mirar ligeramente confundido a su esposa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —reiteró Kaya.

Zeno abrió la boca para responder, pero no acertó a decir nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco…

¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Es más, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había celebrado siquiera? No lo recordaba…

—¿Zeno? —le llamó Kaya preocupada.

El rubio se apresuró en recomponerse y dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Una respuesta, una respuesta. Debía dar una respuesta o si no Kaya se preocuparía, ¿sospecharía? Solo pensar en la posibilidad le aterrorizaba.

Al final solo acertó a decir:

—¿En verano?

Kaya parpadeó confundida, y Zeno se reprendió a si mismo porque su respuesta hubiera sonado como una pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Debía arreglar esto de alguna ma-

—Es hoy —declaró Kaya, sacándole bruscamente de su espiral de pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Zeno, nuevamente confundido.

—Hoy es 30 de agosto, el día de la felicidad y del sol. Te conocí en un día de lluvia, pero después de eso siempre has llenado mis días de alegría y luz. Eres el sol que ilumina mi vida, Zeno. —Sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro trasmitían tanto amor y adoración que el viejo corazón del dragón inmortal se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ante eso la sonrisa de Kaya se amplió y concluyó—: Así que tu cumpleaños tiene que ser hoy, no puede ser ningún otro día.

Zeno estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero a la vez sonrió más ampliamente de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

Kaya era el auténtico sol.

Había tantas cosas que Zeno quería decirle, agradecerle. Sin embargo al final solo dijo con voz cantarina:

—Cierto. Es hoy.

—Es hoy. Es hoy —coreó Kaya infantilmente alzando los brazos al cielo.

Ambos empezaron a reír de forma feliz y despreocupada y el rubio retomó su tarea de hacer la comida.

Kaya se le acercó por la espalda, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla por sorpresa.

Zeno volvió a sonrojarse, y ella soltó una nueva risita para luego decirle al oído:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Zeno.

Esta vez Zeno no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima a la vez que él también se inclinaba para darle un casto beso en los labios cargado con toda la gratitud que sentía.

Se juró que nunca lo olvidaría. Ni el cumpleaños que su amada Kaya le había dado, ni la felicidad de este instante.

* * *

Zeno (septiembre 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "El amanecer de Zeno" dedicado a nuestro dragón amarillo.


	8. El hogar de Yun

_Autora:_ _mutemuia_

* * *

 **El hogar de Yun**

Yoon siempre era el primero en levantarse.

Cuando no había nadie de guardia, él encendía el fuego y empezaba a preparar el desayuno. Inventariaba hierbas y vituallas, contaba el escaso dinero del que disponían, y en lo que el desayuno se hacía al fuego, remendaba prendas que habían conocido días mejores o preparaba medicinas, ungüentos y pomadas para intercambiar por comida en la siguiente aldea.

Pero esa mañana, cuando salió de la tienda de campaña, con la primera luz del alba y con los ronquidos de sus compañeros coreando el despertar de las aves cantoras, se encontró el fuego encendido, una burbujeante sopa ya sobre el fuego, y tres platos llenos de apetitosos mochis de tres colores, que vaya usted a saber de dónde salieron, y en cada plato una preciosa flor de hibisco.

Yoon se restriega los ojos. Naaah, seguro que aún está dormido…

Ah, pues no…

Una discreta tosecilla a sus espaldas llama su atención y cuando se voltea, allí están todos, con unas sonrisas de idiotas en sus caras…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, madre! —le gritan/berrean/vociferan a pleno pulmón.

—¡Que yo no soy su madre! —protesta él con su frase de siempre. Pero esta vez, oh esta vez, Yoon tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que él enjuga de un manotazo fiero (porque los chicos guapos no lloran. Nunca. Jamás)—. Pero gracias... Muchas gracias por acordarse… —les dice, bajando tanto la voz que teme que los otros no le escuchen. Pero lo hacen, claro que sí. Porque ahora TODOS tienen puesta en la cara la misma sonrisa idiota—. Y ahora a desayunar, bestias, o todo esto se lo comerán las hormigas...

No hace falta decir que al instante todos tenían la boca llena, incluido Ao, por supuesto.

* * *

Yun/Yoon (octubre 2017)

El siguiente drabble es la introducción del topic "El hogar de Yun" dedicado a la madre de todos los hambrientos.


End file.
